


Love you anymore

by randomlilthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, past Iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WROTE ANYTHING.also not apologetic for this. I needed to get this out of my system since hearing the song “Love you anymore”. and it’s pretty much me rambling. so i hope it’s not terrible!





	Love you anymore

“...weather in central area will be sunny today. Highest temperature...” Hajime let the television drone on about weather as he continued getting ready for his day. Iwaizumi kept a routined schedule. He’ll be up by dawn, head out for his morning run, shower then have his morning coffee and maybe some breakfast. If he had the time. Today, he had gotten up earlier than usual, so he had turned the television for the news while making his coffee. Still dressed in only a pair of dark pants, with a leather belt, he let the news anchor’s voice filled his quiet apartment. Paying no attention to the television, he ran through his schedule in his mind. He had a packed morning, with five patients back for review and another appointment for a physiotherapy session. Maybe he’ll have to skip lunch... Maybe one of the. users could help him get lunch... His mind already at work, he didn’t notice when a familiar face flashed across the television screen. 

“And today is the birthday of the popular volleyball player, Oikawa Tooru.” He froze hearing that name. It wasn’t as if that name had stopped appearing in his life. That seemed pretty hard to avoid, seeing how his ex-best friend slash lover was on the national volleyball team and was one of the most popular member. His face was plastered across so many products and magazines that Iwaizumi had given up trying to avoid seeing that head of brown. Before he could let the news anchor even continue, Hajime had turned the television off. He knew something had been on his mind since he woke. Now, he remembers. 

Today was Oikawa’s birthday. 

With a heavy sigh, he washed his mug and headed into his room to get dressed for work. Today was going to be a long day. 

Ever since their break up, Iwaizumi did try toforget about Oikawa. But that had been proven difficult since Oikawa had started a new endorsement deal with a sports apparel brand and his face was practically across every single billboard and magazine. And because Iwaizumi was in the business of treating injured sportsmen, Oikawa’s name did come up a couple of times at his workplace. Seems like the brunet was performing well on the team and was acing his serves, as usual. Sometimes, Iwaizumi would let his guard down and let his mind slip away, and start worrying about the idiot. But then, he’ll remember that it was no longer his place to worry about Oikawa anymore. 

At his workplace, when Oikawa’s name was brought up in conversation, Iwaizumi wouldn’t let it affect him. Instead, he’ll join in and pretend he didn’t know the volleyball player. He’ll even encourage younger volleyball players to aspire to be like Oikawa, a hardworking player but he would also warn the younger players to not overwork themselves. Sometimes he’ll forget and the idiot’s pet name would slip from his lips and his patients would look at him bewildered but Iwaizumi would laugh it off and explained that Oikawa reminded him of his school mate from years ago. That’s all. 

At the end of his day, Iwaizumi had lost count of the number of times Oikawa’s name was brought up. He had filtered them out, carrying on his own business. Even when he came by a new advertisement with Oikawa’s smiling face, he took a glance and continued his way home. It’s been two years since they’ve broken up. Iwaizumi doesn’t think that his feelings for Oikawa are still lingering, even if he isn’t dating anyone right now. Iwaizumi does not love Oikawa anymore. His friends, namely Matsukawa and Hanamaki, thinks that Iwaizumi being delusional but Hajime had insisted that they were the ones delusional. He’s over Oikawa, over their relationship. Even if he still kept their photos on his phone. He hasn’t had the time to back up on the computer or time to clear his phone, he told people. He doesn’t even remember what they were fighting over or why they broke up. It’s in the past now. It shouldn’t bother him anymore. 

Sitting on his bed, his cellphone in his hands. He knew this was going to be a stupid idea but he was going to do it anyway. Thumb sliding across the mobile screen, he pressed the send button and let out a sigh of relief. It was just a simple message. That’s all. His day had been filled with reminders of Oikawa and everything that came with the brunet. His phone beeped and his eyes widened at the sound. It was Matsukawa, wanting to check on him. Iwaizumi pretended that he didn’t know what Matsukawa was worried about but he knew Matsukawa wouldn’t buy that bullshit. With a sigh, he laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and a familiar grinning face appeared. The one thing he had missed most about that idiot. Deciding that he was going straight to sleep right now, he left his phone by his side and tried to sleep. With the image of brightest smile on his mind, Iwaizumi slowly drifted to sleep. The screen of his cellphone slowly dimming, showing the last message he read. 

/Happy birthday, shittykawa./ With the message was an image of Oikawa on his birthday two years ago. The brunet had a mini crown affixed on his head, a dab of cake across his cheek and he was holding a badly made cake. Iwaizumi had attempted to bake then and failed terribly. Despite that, Oikawa had finished the cake and suffered immensely for it. But they were happy then. 

He  _ really  _ doesn’t love Oikawa anymore. He will keep telling himself that. 

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WROTE ANYTHING.
> 
> also not apologetic for this. I needed to get this out of my system since hearing the song “Love you anymore”. and it’s pretty much me rambling. so i hope it’s not terrible!


End file.
